


猎人笔记

by Bittersugar



Category: Anna (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 集中注意力，安娜！别让你的猎物跑了！
Relationships: Anna Poliatova/Alex, Anna Poliatova/Lenny, Anna Poliatova/Maud
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

她知道这是个梦。

“集中注意力，安娜！别让你的猎物跑了！”

她的父亲出声提醒道，让女孩重新把视线集中到厚重的茫茫白雪上。她的枪管冒着热气，膝盖以下几乎都埋在雪中。这是他们家每年冬天的必备项目，父亲会带着她打猎，而母亲则在郊外的别墅中准备着一桌热气腾腾的菜肴，她尤其喜爱加了番茄酱的罗宋汤。

“在那里！”

洒在雪地上的血如同星星点点的红梅，缀在鹿蹄留下的痕迹旁。脚印和血迹一路向前延伸，直到他们看见了那头鹿勉力奔跑的身影。

它伤在右腿，寒冷的天气几乎让伤口冒出的血液凝固。可随着每一次跑动，伤口都被扯开。鹿放慢了脚步，要么单纯地以为自己已经甩掉了身后的猎人，要么就是认清了自己难逃一死的现实。

“它是你的了。”

她的父亲停下脚步，但仍旧把猎枪架在了肩膀上。她放慢步子，同时也放缓呼吸，鼻腔缓慢地冒出白气，仿佛自己正与这冰天雪地融为一体。

厚实的大雪极容易留下脚印，也极容易吞下脚步声。她是个优秀的猎人，足够谨慎却也足够大胆。鹿站在原地停歇，受伤的后腿微微打颤。她依旧端着枪，但已经不需要准镜就能看清那金棕色的皮毛。这是一头相当漂亮的鹿，形状优美的鹿角向两侧伸展，漂亮得如同一顶桂冠。

身后一阵细细簌簌的声音响起，她回过头，一团积雪从枝头掉了下来。

等她再度去看鹿时，鹿也在看她了。那鹿定定地注视着她，而那双眼睛，那双眼睛是这银装素裹的大地上唯一的绿意。

安娜睁开了眼睛。

这确实是个梦，但她在梦里就知道了。

她鼻头冰凉，尽管从小就在这片土地上长大，在巴黎工作的几年也着实让她短暂地忘记了家乡的寒冷。如今重回故土，KGB分给她的公寓虽然够大，但也远远不够温暖。单薄的暖气片散发着微量的热度，被窝成了名副其实的安乐窝。

发情期令她感觉口干舌燥，但Alpha并不想下床给自己找点儿水喝。

亚历克斯还没醒，若在是平时，兴许安娜翻个身他都能睁开眼睛——这是头狼，永不放下戒备的狼。但特地翘班以帮她度过发情期，让这男人从捕猎者变成了猎物。他的信息素就像干柴一样在屋子里燃烧着，闻起来像雪、像血、像冷硬的风和结实的猎人小屋。

像是每一次进山打猎时都能让她安下心来暂时休息的避风港。

“嘿，你什么时候醒的？”

沙哑的嗓音打断了她的思考，安娜侧过头，亚历克斯正眨着一双绿色的眼睛看着他。大概是因为刚做过，或是刚起床，他看上去十分柔软，甚至有些羞怯。

这是个外表看上去极为冷硬的男人，岁月和俄罗斯的风雪都在他脸上留下了痕迹。可就如同每个Omega都会在Alpha面前流露出脆弱的一面，这个冷硬的男人也会在她面前献上柔软湿热的内里。

“我做了一个梦，”安娜没有回答他的问题，“梦见我在打猎。”

她坐起身子，从床头柜上拿起自己的烟盒。她理应为自己的发情期筑巢，在触手可及的地方准备好一切。但他们都赶时间，目力所及范围之内，只有烟和枪。

“如果完事以后你还有假期，我们可以去山里看看。”

Omega整个人缩在被子里，他对于发情期总是有些含糊其辞。相比Alpha，Omega的发情期来得更频繁。KGB确实有抵抗发情期得训练，毕竟抑制剂对身体有害。安娜从未在他身上闻到过别人的气味，但她着实没办法陪伴Omega度过每一次的发情期。

分享伴侣对所有Alpha来说都是件难以忍受的事，但他们最擅长的，就是忍耐。

“五年快到了，我想我们到时候会有很多时间。”

安娜状似不经意地说着，观察到亚历克斯的眼睛抽动了一下。随着约定日期的临近，她注意到了男人对这个话题的逃避和推脱。

“但愿。”Omega主动凑上来亲吻她的嘴唇，不甚明显地岔开话题。

而这讨好的举动，让安娜感到不满——好像她依旧是五年前那个无依无靠的小女孩，作为Alpha却时不时得被没用的Beta男友操屁股。暴戾的信息素在房间里冲撞，发情期中的Omega总是敏感的。但亚历克斯没说话，他永远是沉默被动的那个，如果他能多表现一下自己，可能就不会一直呆在奥尔迦那个女人身边了。

她烦躁起来，既为亚历克斯，又为当时的选择他的自己。

细密的啄吻落在她肩膀上，这是亚历克斯讨好她的举动。于是安娜深吸一口气，展露出自己千锤百炼过的笑容。

“来做第二轮吧。”

说完，她就直接潜进了被子里。

“嘿！”

男人的腰依旧酸软着，但看不见安娜在做什么会让他更难受——心理上的，他们总是很难做到全然信任。于是他伸手掀开被子，却在下一秒希望自己从未这么做过。

Alpha正跪俯在他双腿之间，鼻息略过他的会阴，紧接着，舌头就操进了松软的穴口。亚历克斯揪紧床单，只能瞥见安娜那颗漂成白金色的脑袋。可那舌头在后穴里进进出出，饶是他看不见，也能清楚地感受到。

片刻过后，安娜拍拍他的屁股，将男人的两条腿放向一边，示意他翻过身来趴跪在床上。亚历克斯犹豫了一下，带着几分不情愿，慢吞吞地翻成了安娜想要的样子。

哪怕作为一个Omega，亚历克斯的腰也过于细长。安娜总喜欢按下他的腰以让屁股高高翘起，他情不自禁地摆腰时，着实像一条摇着屁股求欢的母狗。她猜奥尔迦一定让他做过乌鸦，她没理由放过一个这么好的资源。在这方面，KGB吝啬到只会榨光他们身上最后一点儿利用价值。而那，通常代表着死亡。

她不常做这个，尽管身为Alpha，可大多数人还是只把她当女人看。此外，安娜也没有什么用舌头操人屁股的特殊癖好。

但这个人是亚历克斯。

是那个用一把枪和匕首让他重生的男人。曾经他看上去强大坚韧，几乎无坚不摧，而现在，他在自己身下却软成了一滩水——这极大地满足了Alpha的天性。

喘息声逐渐变得粗重，亚历克斯的大腿开始时不时抽动一下。情欲融化了这个俄罗斯人坚硬冰冷的外壳，把他染成淡淡的粉红色。可他的耳朵热得厉害，几乎要烧了起来。被破坏的腺体肿胀发疼，欲火几乎烧干了他的喉咙。

“安娜......”

Omega难耐地呼喊着床伴的名字，近乎是在讨饶了。女人不满地哼了一声，抽回舌头，在他饱满的屁股上咬了一口。

她没有费心做防护措施，亚历克斯是KGB的Omega，他既没有能给人标记的腺体，也没有生育能力，但他依旧有发情期，还散发着干柴烈火一般的信息素。 _他是最棒的婊子_ ，她本不该这么说自己的伴侣，可梦境和亚历克斯闪烁的态度都让她心下烦躁。

特工挺起腰，漂亮的阴茎毫不费力地捅进湿软的后穴。Omega发出一声闷哼，在枕头上偷偷咬着自己的拳头。

安娜俯下身亲吻他的肩膀，诚然，她还是爱他的。

他们做过了一轮，亚历克斯已经为她完全绽开了自己。她伏在他背上，柔软的乳房压上男人的背肌，可身下，阴茎正毫不含糊地抽插着。

她在巴黎学了太多新花样，一面用舌头舔着男人耳后的皮肤，一面用手揉捏着他的乳头。上一场秀留的长指甲她还没洗掉，这让亚历克斯在她掐上乳头时嘶嘶呻吟起来。男人低下头，好像是在同自己的欢愉对抗，可阴茎却诚实地立了起来。

同任何一个Alpha一样，她没有费心去管亚历克斯勃起的阴茎，而是奋力朝着子宫口进发。她在第一轮中并没有顶开那里紧闭的软肉，只是在宫外成结射精。

最敏感的地方被不断刺激，让Omega蜷起脚尖，屁股如流水一样变得湿漉漉的。他分泌了过多的体液，下意识地舔着发干的嘴唇。当阴茎头部终于插进捅开他的子宫口进入那个更为紧致火热的地方时，亚历克斯发出了一声抽噎般的呻吟。那双隐隐发绿的眼睛流出泪水，似乎和安娜梦境的眼神重合了。

就同那头美丽的雄鹿一样，亚历克斯也成了她的猎物。

Omega被咬住后颈的腺体按压在床上，而安娜的阴茎结牢牢地锁住了他的子宫口。属于Alpha的热液被困在里面，让他觉得仿佛有一团火在他的小腹处燃烧。

安娜是个身材纤细的女孩，可她精干的身体拥有捕猎者需要的一切。他们侧身躺下，一时半会没办法离开彼此。她拥住亚历克斯，手环上他的腰，从背后亲吻着他的腺体。那里不断渗着血，女人用舌尖不厌其烦地舔掉。

屋子里，二人的信息素依旧分明，她没法标记亚历克斯。


	2. Chapter 2

和莫德的关系究竟参杂了多少私心，安娜自己也说不清。

时尚圈在另一种层面上也堪称泥潭，她无意将莫德形容为一股清流，却依然难以抵御对方带给她的甜蜜感——最重要的是，莫德从不要求回报。

安娜猜想这和她的性别有关。Beta不同于Alpha和Omega，占有欲和被占有欲让双方谁都不好过。Beta向来是被忽视的那个，他们没有易感期、情绪状态稳定，身体素质可上可下。莫德的依附和顺从给予了她极大的安慰和信心，跟亚历克斯不同，她无法抚慰安娜的身体，却能安抚她的心灵。

然而作为一名KGB特工，沉溺于任何情感都不是一件好事。

她的安慰剂可以是酒精和香烟甚至是适量的大麻，但绝不能是一个人。她不知晓上头究竟对她和亚历克斯的事知道多少，交一个女朋友总能让他们把注意力分出一部分来。

这事本该无伤大雅——只是为特工本人平添了一些心理负担，然而和瓦西列夫的对话让安娜心灰意冷，一切美好愿景不过是镜花水月。亚历克斯以为她活不到五年而开出了一张空头支票，这让特工人忍不住猜忌起他究竟用这种方式送走了多少旧情人。

也许他才是真正的安慰剂，这也是上头睁一只眼闭一只眼的原因。

一想到前日在莫斯科公寓地板上的缠绵，她竟忍不住流下一滴眼泪。今日巴黎的风很冷，她挂断电话，背过身点着了烟。

尽管Omega和Beta才是真正的宠儿，但近来Alpha模特算是为时尚界带来了一股张扬锐利的潮流新风。

她档期排得很满——走秀，杀人；派对，杀人；包养，杀人；应招，杀人；拍照，杀人。

两年二十七个敌人的战绩早已被刷新，安娜的身影几乎活跃在世界各地。她在巴黎买下了更大的公寓，在莫德出国时把亚历克斯迎进家门。

_这么做是不被允许的。_ 亚历克斯在电话里是这样说的，可他还是来了。

他穿着黑色的风衣，安娜从公寓的窗户看下去，男人像一头黑色的豹子快速穿过街道，在按铃前谨慎地观察着周围。他不属于巴黎，仅是一眼，亚历克斯就让安娜回想起了自己的祖国，莫斯科的大雪和在雪林中穿行的野兽。她在巴黎的温床中沉浮多年，却永远不曾真的属于这里。然而她也不再是雪国的一员了，红色的母亲令她心灰意冷，再无眷恋。

安娜把香烟按灭，忍不住猜想亚历克斯完美的身姿又会吸引多少人的目光。就如同此刻的自己，她本该恨他的谎言和无能，却依旧无法自控地被这具皮囊所吸引。

先是门铃响了三声，随即是两下敲门。

杀手打开房门，纵身跳进亚历克斯怀里。KGB的老家伙被吓了一跳，但还是本能地接住了她。他向前走进屋内，用后脚跟关门的时候就红了脸——女孩纤瘦但有力的四肢紧搂着她，结实的窄臀被他的大手托住，睡裙之下藏着的大家伙却不老实地蹭着他。

亚历克斯能闻出屋子里还有另一个人的气味——他当然对安娜的生活了如指掌——是个Beta，味道很淡，但存在的痕迹肉眼可见。

他正跟另一个Beta女孩分享同一个Alpha，这不是什么新鲜事，他自己当然也并非只属于安娜。可这一切依旧令他无法自持，至少无法像往常一样投入性事。想想吧，他千里迢迢从莫斯科赶来，只为了在那Beta不在的时候和自己的伴侣偷情。

巴黎的一切都让他无所适从，亚历克斯头皮发紧——多半是因为安娜正抓着他的头和他接吻。Omega的身体已经进入发情状态，干柴烈火一般的信息素蠢蠢欲动。

这儿的气候温和多雨，此刻正值秋季，可他却热得厉害。

后穴流出的体液弄湿了内裤，他的身体比他本人更期待这次 _旅行_ 。接吻停歇的间隙，他喘着气问道：“我猜这儿只有一间卧室？”

安娜看上去清醒了几分，她猫儿一样从亚历克斯身上跳下，又紧紧地攀住他的胳膊，半推半就道：“我们去浴室。”

俄罗斯人在心底咒骂了一句，他究竟为什么要来巴黎？

他们没等到水放满就进了浴缸，颇为困难地扒扯着湿透的衣裤，仿佛在同泥潭做着斗争。这也确实是个泥潭，亚历克斯的衬衫纽扣被全部扯飞，布料紧箍在胳膊上。他露出略显狰狞的微笑，礼尚往来般地凶狠亲吻着身下的女孩。安娜抬高手臂打开花洒，冰冷的水直浇在他后背上，激得Omega一个哆嗦。女人哈哈大笑起来，亚历克斯已经很久没见她这么高兴过了。若是被平日里蜂蝶一般绕着她的摄影师见到眼前的一幕，定是要抱着相机拍个不停——男人与女人、Alpha与Omega、湿透的衬衫、微微冒着热气的浴室——哦人们爱死这个了。

但这儿只有安娜和亚历克斯，他们都蠢蠢欲动，蓄势待发。

KGB的男人挺直身子，他现在可不会质问自己走这一趟究竟是为了什么了。亚历克斯脱下裤子，仰着脖子坐在Alpha的性器上。他们很少用骑乘位，多半是为了男人的自尊心着想。但眼下空间有限，想爽就只能自己动动。

安娜着迷地看着他的喉结上下滚动，早先放出的冷水也成了热水。亚历克斯还穿着湿透的衬衫，肌肉线条被布料紧紧包裹出，汗水和水流混在一起。

他很性感。

Alpha挺腰帮了他一把，男人被狠顶了一下，遮掩性地咳嗽了一声，手指却紧紧扶着浴缸。他的衬衫向两边敞开着，露出挺立的乳头。安娜幻想着能在上面打上乳环——最好再加一条链子，只要她勾勾手指，亚历克斯就能顺从地贴上来。

“你在想什么？”

亚历克斯狐疑地看着他，再多的情愫下也依旧隐藏着猜忌。他们是特工，哪怕这时候也得留心对方是不是想杀了自己。

“在想我该怎么干你，”她的腿被压在亚历克斯身下，便只能挺身缩短距离。进入得更深的性器让男人闷哼一声，安娜用手捏住他挺立的乳头，“给你穿个环怎么样？”

Omega没有回答，但他收紧的屁股倒是把安娜的阴茎夹得发紧。他喜欢这个想法，女人意识到，他甚至更兴奋了。她偏头咬住亚历克斯的喉结，手指更用力地揉捏着男人的乳头。亚历克斯没有制止他，他在性事上总是异常顺从。

从前她以为这是Omega的天性、或是亚历克斯对她的溺爱。现在她明白了，这不过是给自己欺骗对象的一点甜头罢了。

因此她把另一只手伸向两人结合的地方，既是想玩点儿新花样，更是想看看男人是否自觉愧对于她。

“安娜！你在干什么？！”

当一根纤细的手指试图从侧面挤进他的屁股里时，亚历克斯立马就停住了动作——他当然知道安娜想做什么，他也知道自己能做到的远不止再加一根手指，但那是以前，而现在他不再年轻了。更何况，那是任务，只是任务和训练。

“放轻松，相信我，会让你更爽的。”

他的Alpha贴上他的耳朵，熟悉的语言像有魔力一般让他平静下来。他不再挣扎，只是尽量放松身体。手指进入得很缓慢，但久违的饱胀感还是让他有些害怕。女人并没有停下抽插的动作，很快他就被塞满了——被塞得更满了。

性器不堪重负，几乎硬得发疼，亚历克斯的身体红起来、热起来，好像冰雪终于融化了。她咬着男人紧实饱满的胸肌，牙齿碾磨着乳头，亚历克斯的呼吸越来越粗重，甚至没被碰一下就射了出来。

安娜满足地抽出手指——谢天谢地——抱住男人让他们之间靠得更近，现在，她开始讨厌这层隔着她和亚历克斯的布料了。

水不断地溢出浴缸，和肉体碰撞的啪啪声混在一起。她高挑却也娇小，可身下的性器却一点也不含糊地顶着亚历克斯的生殖腔。她从来没进去过，Omega早已失去了生育能力，安娜也从未见过他发情。但今天，也许是姿势的原因，她比以往都要接近那个地方。于是Alpha抬起手，按住他的肩膀，轻舔他后颈本该藏着腺体的那一小块皮肤。

亚历克斯立马就泄了气，而安娜长驱直入，进入了一个更加进热的地方。

Omega彻底软了腰，被人操进生殖腔是一件可怕的事——他仅仅被顶弄了几下，就开始觉得头昏脑胀，口干舌燥，刚射过不久的下身立马又精神起来。

“为我怀个孩子吧，亚历克斯。”

他自然听见了，但不知道该怎么回答。他们都知道KGB的Omega没办法生育，甚至都没办法被标记。此外，他还感觉到害怕，今晚的安娜让他害怕，怀上孩子的场景也让他害怕。

“......别说傻话。”

如同往常一样，他选择了务实的回答方式。但现在没了力气软着的人是他，安娜才是那个挺腰干活的。于是这一次，女人没有像往常一样在最后关头拔出自己的性器。

正相反，她直接射在了最里面。


End file.
